Can't Be Real
by Ellie-Bubblez
Summary: You will know who she is when you meet her, she is dieing, you must find her before it is to late... CHAPTER 11 IS UP! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own the chacters, with a few exceptions. hehe...

ENJOY!  
ESM

**_ CAN'T BE REAL_**  
  
"Daniel, go to bed we have a briefing at 08:00 tomorrow morning!" Jack urged when he walked in on the young scientist staring blankly at the massive Star Gate before him.  
  
"Yeah, Jack, I know..." He trailed off, could he really tell Jack O'Neill what was on his mind? He'd just laugh.  
  
"Come on Danny... what's up with you lately?"  
  
"I'm fine, Jack, really." He forced a smile and looked back to the gate.  
  
"If you're not in you're quarters in ten minutes I'll have some SFs escort you there."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"G'night."  
  
"Night." Daniel looked back at the gate again, he could remember when he had said that every time he went through the gate he had hope of finding Sha're. She was dead now... Almost eight years ago Daniel had lost her to the goa'uld, she had died a little over five years ago. He remembered how in his mind Teal'c had been so sorry about killing her to save him, but she had wanted Daniel to forgive Teal'c, besides she had been right Daniel would be dead if Teal'c hadn't fired the weapon...  
  
He stood there for another five minutes before heading to his quarters. As he rounded the corner he walked right into Major Samantha Carter.  
  
"Sam," he said in surprise, "I'm sorry wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Its aright," Sam answered, amusement in her big blue eyes, "neither was I." She let out a short laugh, so did Daniel. "Actually I was looking for you..."  
  
"Did Jack send you?" He joked.  
  
"Nope, but I was wondering if we could talk."  
  
"Sure, but it'll have to be in my quarters, or the Colonel might send out a search party."  
  
When they got to Daniel's room Sam sat on the side of the bed, Daniel sat at his desk, fiddling with a pen.  
  
"So..." Sam started, "what's been on you're mind lately?"  
  
He studied her face before answering her. "You won't laugh, will you?"  
  
"No I wont, I promise."  
  
"Well..." He raised his eyes to meet her's, "I've been having some dreams..."  
  
"And...."  
  
"Well do you remember how on Abydos, I had very long uh... 'dreams' before I realized what was really happening? The day Sha're died? She was telling me about the boy... that we had to find him..." He looked at her and waited for a response.  
  
"That was four and a half years ago...and we DID find the boy." Sam looked at him, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah I know, but that's not the point! You see Sha're has been in my dreams lately, with the boy, they have said that Sha're had a daughter to! That she is in danger and she needs me to find her and to save her! But, Sam, I can't do it; I have racked my mind looking for an explanation, but there isn't one! I'm going insane!" At this point he started to cry. Sam went to him and wrapped him in a sisterly hug.  
  
"Its aright Daniel, I'm going to help you... If she is really out there somewhere we'll find her! I swear!"  
  
"Yeah but I thought I was over her, the thought of her having not just one but two kids with Apophis, it makes me sick!" He got up and stormed over to his bedside table, he slammed his hand down and started to shake with emotion. Sam stood watching him; her heart ached watching one of her best friends struggle like this.  
  
"Daniel," Sam started as she walked towards him, "do you want me to go?"  
  
"Yes," he turned towards her, "Thanks Sam, I feel somewhat better." Sam couldn't help but notice his tear stained face, and the dark circles under his eyes, she embraced him.  
  
"Get some sleep, maybe you'll find something out."  
  
"Ok..." he squeezed her arm lightly "Night Sam."  
  
"Night Daniel."  
  
"Oh and Sam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't say anything to anyone else about this..."  
  
"I can't promise that... I wont unless I have to."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Daniel..." His eyes flung opened, the clock next to him said 06:00. "Daniel?" the voice was coming from the other side of the room, he put on his glasses and waited until his eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"Sha're!" He got out of bed and walked to her, embracing her.  
  
"You need to help her Daniel... she needs you, if you do not help her she will die."  
  
"Yes I know, but who is she? Where is she? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"You will know who she is when you meet her, she is dieing, you must find her before it is to late, please."  
  
"Sha're..." She kissed him, to make him stop talking.  
  
"You will know when you find her, your friends can help you, let them." She stepped back from him, her figure started to fade. "I love you Daniel." Then she was gone.  
  
"Sha're! I love you to." He said in a loud whisper, "But I need your help..."  
  
He awoke in a cold sweat, but he was shivering, and crying. It was 07:30.  
  
He showered and dressed before heading to the briefing room. He got there just as Sam, Jack, Teal'c and General Hammond were sitting down. He took a seat across from Sam. The whole briefing was a blur, he couldn't stop replaying Sha're's message over and over in his mind. He was lost in his own world the whole time.  
  
"Doctor?" Hammond said addressing Daniel, when he didn't move Jack kicked him in the leg from under the table.  
  
"What?" He realized that the General had been addressing him and quickly covered saying, "General, sorry I was just thinking," he glanced at Sam, who gave him a smile to encourage him, "What I mean to say, Sir, is that P3X-667 is a nice planet, so far there have been no signs of the goa'uld, there may or may not be human life, it seems relatively safe. I see no reason why we should not go."  
  
"Then you have a go."  
  
"Ok troops you heard the man! Suit up and be in the gate room and ready to leave in no more then 20 minutes!" O'Neil said standing to attention, he was trying to lighten the mood, he had realized that his 2IC and Daniel had seemed a little tense and worried. He was glad to see Sam smile, but Daniel was back to his own world. After everyone else had left Jack went over to Daniel and nudged him in the arm. Daniel blinked and looked at him. "You OK Danny-boy?"  
  
"I thought you stopped calling me that." Daniel said with a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah well... you looked like you needed it. Lets get going we only have 15 minutes left!" Daniel smiled and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is great, open air, not to many trees, very few people to make mad, I could learn to live like this." Colonel O'Neil said, throwing rocks into the stream they had set up camp by. "Don't you guys agree that a man could really learn to breathe and-" Carter hit him in the arm.  
  
"With all do respect...SIR, shut up."  
  
"Well Major, you're getting close to insubordination there, if I were you, I'd learn to respect my CO!" He responded with a grin.  
  
"Well sir, I don't think you could deal with my explanations, if you were me."  
  
"Indeed O'Neil, Major Carter seems to be correct." Teal'c said in all seriousness. "Daniel Jackson, what seems to be disturbing you?"  
  
"Way to change the subject T!" Jack supplied.  
  
"Teal'c I'm aright, I was just reading, I think I'm finally getting somewhere with this translation." Daniel held his book up; there was a mixture of words and meaningless scribbles all over the page.  
  
"Its getting dark sir, maybe we should call it a night?" Daniel smiled thankfully at Sam for changing the subject.  
  
"Aright kids, Teal'c you have the first watch, I'll take second, Daniel, you have third, and Carter, you have fourth and breakfast duty. Now off to bed, see ya bright and early!" Sam went into her tent first. When she was gone Jack turned to Daniel, "Wanna go for a walk with me real fast Daniel?" He didn't wait for an answer; he just grabbed a 9mm and started walking. Reluctantly Daniel followed.  
  
"What'd you want Jack?" Daniel asked, knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"Well actually, I uh..." Jack stopped and looked Daniel in the eye, "I had an...uh... visitor last night."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Daniel looked at his friend as if he was crazy.  
  
"Yeah, it, err... she, was your wife."  
  
Daniel was taken aback from this information, "Whoa... What?" He stuttered.  
  
"She said she'd already seen you... uh did she see you last night?"  
  
"Well yes." They had stopped talking and just stood there.  
  
"So did she tell you about-"  
  
"About the girl, yeah." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets.  
  
"So what are we gonna do about this?"  
  
"Find her, I guess." With out another word they both turned around and headed back to the camp and went into their separate tents.  
  
"Daniel, get up." Jack commanded standing over Daniel in his tent. He nudged him with his foot. "Doctor," he said in a quiet but stern whisper, "Up and at-um!" To this Daniel awoke, his face was pale and he was covered in sweat.  
  
"Sorry Jack." Daniel got up, put on his glasses and headed out of his tent to take his watch.  
  
"Its OK Daniel," Jack said following after him, "Don't worry about it!" With that he gave a toothy grin and set off the go to bed. "Night." He called over his shoulder as he entered his tent.  
  
After about two hours Sam came outside to relieve Daniel of his duties. She could hear his voice but she couldn't really see him that well, there was a bright light in front of him, And he appeared to be in a deep conversation. She approached them quietly and slowly, Sam couldn't recognize the face at first but it came to her quickly, it was the woman she had seen in the picture on Daniel's bed side table so many times before, but this was different, she had a glow to her, a very bright almost blinding glow. "What the..." She stood to listen for a second before telling of her presents to them. "Daniel... is that..."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Samantha Carter, you are a good friend of my Daniel's?" Sha're asked with a serious face.  
  
"Yes, I am." Sam said slowly then added, "He is like a brother to me."  
  
"Then you must help him, he needs you." she turned to Daniel, "Husband, I am sorry but I must not tell you more, I have told you to much already. Good Bye Husband." There was a flash of bright light and she was gone.  
  
Daniel slumped down onto the ground. "I'm sorry I came when I did Daniel, I should have left when I saw you two talking, I had no right to interfere." Sam apologized.  
  
"No don't be sorry Sam, she wanted to talk to you anyway."  
  
"Was she a ghost, Daniel?" Sam's face was pale as she spoke and getting paler.  
  
"No not really, she said she is ascended, don't ask how because I don't know. She said she heard someone saying she didn't deserve the life she had lived and that they wanted to give her a chance at something better. So in a way she is not even dead, never was. Still she can't give us anymore information about the girl..."  
  
"I guess that's a good thing, you should get to sleep, I'll make coffee for you in the morning."  
  
Daniel smiled. "Make a lot!" They laughed and Daniel left to get some rest.  
  
She was watching him as he slept, and she longed for him to be able to hold her again. In a way she could hear his thoughts and see his dreams. He was having a nightmare; she hovered over him whispering for him to calm down. It worked his sleep became deep and dream less. When she was sure he was going to be OK for the time being she went to check on her daughter.  
  
Some how she had managed to take control of her body while she was host to Ammonet just long enough to hide the girl when she was an infant. She could feel the child in her arms as she hovered over her. How badly she felt! Her sweet little girl had been captured and the demons that captured her were using a goa'uld device to double her age. Bella was six and a half years old, but appeared both physically and mentally to be about fourteen. Her hair was brown and fell to just under her shoulders, her eyes were deep blue and her completion was creamy and perfect, without blemishes. She was not thin but not fat and she was smart. Her mother was proud of her. But slowly she was dyeing the devices used on her had almost entirely wiped out her immune system.  
  
"Soon," she whispered to the sleeping girl, "Soon they will come, soon you will be alright once more. I Love You Daughter."  
  
The light in the girl's room faded and went out, which woke her up. She knew who had been in her room she felt it. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered what was happening. She stared at the sky out her window for a little while longer, and then she fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt of him coming to save her, she knew he'd love her forever, he'd protect her, at least she hoped. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Daniel, sleep well?" Sam asked him as he sat down to drink his coffee. She had her knees pulled into her chest and she was also drinking coffee. They were the first two ready for the day, which was OK since Sam had still been on watch and Daniel couldn't sleep well anyway.  
  
"Yeah. Sam about last night..." His eyes were turned down as he spoke, "What should we do?"  
  
"Daniel I think its time we talked to the General, we would have better luck if we did."  
  
"Your right, I guess." Daniel looked into his coffee cup he seemed to be thinking deeply.  
  
"We are leaving here at about 14:00, you should talk to him after the briefing."  
  
"Morning Campers." Jack said joyfully as he joined them Teal'c right behind him.  
  
"Greetings Major Carter," He nodded towards her and then to Daniel, "Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Morning Sir, Teal'c." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Morning." Daniel added, dully.  
  
"So what's going on for today?" Jack tried to avoid Daniel's tone of voice he was worried about his friend. He knew what was going on but he could tell that it was all Daniel could think about. This wasn't good.  
  
"There are a few buildings I want to inspect, and take some footage of. Maybe we can learn more about the people who use to live here." Daniel said trying to sound excited.  
  
"You do not seem to enthused, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c noticed, his eyebrow raised and his head tilted to one side. He did not know what was going on, however he did not want to pry into his friend's life.  
  
"I don't feel to good Teal'c." Which was the truth, he wasn't very hopeful about the quest ahead of him, and he hadn't eaten right for days.  
  
"Maybe you should eat something." Sam said she seemed to be reading Daniel's mind. "I made some breakfast." She gestured to the next to the fire and to Jack and Teal'c who were eating more then one serving.  
  
"I'm not that hungry." He avoided her eyes, "Besides, I want to get started as soon as we can."  
  
"I'll be done in a second." Jack, who had been quiet, said with a smirk.  
  
"I to will be done soon." Teal'c was eating the last few bites of his meal.  
  
Jack stood up, followed by Sam, then Teal'c and finally Daniel. "We will all go, Daniel take Sam in with you, me and Teal'c will cover you, just in case." They all nodded and went to get their gear.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack said falling back to match Daniel's sluggish pace.  
  
"Yeah Jack?"  
  
"I got something for you, to you know, cheer ya up." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate walnut cookie wrapped in clear plastic. He handed it to Daniel, knowing its one of his favorite things.  
  
A smile spread across Daniel's face when he took to cookie, "Thanks Jack." He opened it and took a bite.  
  
"No problem, I took it from the kitchen yesterday, and besides you look starved." Jack noted the dark circles under Daniel's eyes. "You know... you'll never be able to find the girl if you don't get some sleep, and some food in your self every once in a while!"  
  
"Yeah I know, I just can't sleep, and I don't have an appetite. But I know something that might be of some help." He rolled the empty cookie wrapping and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sha're isn't dead..."  
  
"What! But Teal'c shot her!"  
  
"I know, but she came to me last night, she talked to me and Sam, she isn't dead, she's ascended!" Daniel was getting excited for real this time thinking that his wife wasn't dead was good it gave him hope.  
  
"Wait, is that good or bad?" Jack knew what it meant but he didn't want to sound happy if it was bad, or sad if it was good. But he also didn't want to get an hour-long explanation. Luckily he could see the old abandon village coming up on them.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"You two should pick up pace." Sam yelled her and Tea'c were about 50 meters away, waiting for them.  
  
"You don't give the orders here, Major." Jack yelled back, although they had both listened.  
  
Sam shrugged. "Maybe I should." She smiled at him, Daniel laughed and Teal'c raised his eyebrow.  
  
Like a child Jack started to whine. "But I'm tired... and hungry... and, and, and." He smiled as Sam started to laugh. "So you really want to take command, Major?"  
  
"Not of you Colonel! I don't think I'd stay sane!" They started walking again when Daniel and Jack caught up.  
  
"This is amazing!" Daniel said as he walked into the room, there wasn't much inscription, but the room was beautifully carved and it had a very old look to it. "This," he felt on the wall where some inscription was, "is a lot like Abydonian." He stared at it for a few minutes, before Sam tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you know what it says?" She to stared at the words.  
  
"Yes, but not all of it so it doesn't make any sense right now." He took out his video camera and started to record. When he was finished he put the camera away. "I can do this when we get back." He looked at his watch, "Its 13:00 already?"  
  
"You looked at these walls for a long time Daniel, like you knew what it said but couldn't believe it."  
  
He looked at her quizzically. "What?"  
  
"Yeah, the Colonel even found a lake to 'fish' in. Needless to say that there ARE no fish in the lake. Teal'c went with him for a while but he is back now."  
  
"Uh yeah, about that, I didn't realize I was taking so long. Sorry about that."  
  
"Don't be, its good to see you excited about something again!"  
  
"I guess we need to go back and pack up."  
  
"Actually I did most of that, I had to find something to do while you were in here."  
  
"I didn't even realize you were gone." He hugged himself tightly he was embarrassed.  
  
Sam shrugged, "So-k."  
  
They went to find Jack and Teal'c. 


	4. Chapter 4

"This cant be right, I'm seeing things." Daniel muttered he was sitting at his desk looking over the translation, and the text he had not translated yet. He looked at his watch he'd been avoiding looking at the text for two days, since he found his name in it the first day. In all that time he hadn't slept, or eaten. Now though, it seemed as if this was written TO him, but this couldn't be right. He stood next to his desk, biting his lower lip.  
  
'Daniel, You must' the next two lines we're not in the same language so it was not yet translated, 'I know you will not let me down.' This was all he had. He got all his reference books and started to look through them.  
  
"Hey Colonel, Teal'c." Sam said as she sat down to eat breakfast. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey Carter." Jack said and Teal'c nodded his head to her, he was busy eating. "Seen Daniel lately?"  
  
"Not since we got back from P3X-667, I think he is locked in his quarters trying to finish the translation." Sam hadn't thought much about Sha're or the girl for the last two days thinking about it made her feel sick. She pushed her jell-o across the table.  
  
"Are you OK Major Carter?" Teal'c asked, he sounded alarmed even he knew that Sam loved jell-o.  
  
"No not really Teal'c." Jack looked at Sam when she said this. He was worried about her. "I think I'll go check on Daniel." She got up and walked away quickly.  
  
"Should we follow?" Teal'c asked concerned. With out answering Jack got up and walked after Sam, Teal'c on his heals.  
  
Just before they rounded the corner to Daniel's room they heard the loud speaker blare "Medical Team To Dr. Jackson's Quarters. STAT." Sam's voice clicked off and Jack and Teal'c started to run.  
  
Daniel was passed out on the floor in his room. He had apparently hit his head on the desk on the way down. There was blood coming in a small trickle down his forehead.  
  
"He is suffering from a concussion and is in a coma. He also has no nurturance in his body, and is sleep deprived. He is stable at the moment and should come out of the coma soon. However his memory may be scattered, or even erased, temporally of course." Dr. Fraiser explained to Sam, Jack and Teal'c. "You can stay if you'd like."  
  
Sam took her place at Daniel's right side, Jack on the left and Teal'c at the foot of the bed. There was someone else in the room also, they just didn't know. She was behind Sam looking down on her loved one willing him to be OK. But it was good he was sleeping, she could talk to him this way, he had not slept, and this was the only way they could speak. She walked right through Sam, since she was not a ghost Sam did not feel cold, she felt rather warm actually. Her hand hovered above Daniel's head witch was now bandaged. She closed her eyes, and she disappeared.  
  
"Husband?" Sha're enquired as she entered into Daniel's quarters at the SCG. He was there, sleeping on the floor. "Husband, wake up." She sat on the floor next to him, taking his head onto her lap.  
  
"Sha're?" Daniel's voice was weak, and barely noticeable. He stood up and helped his wife to her feet. "What is it you must tell me?"  
  
"Come on Daniel, wake up." Sam ordered him, she wasn't sure he could here her, but it was worth a try. He had been out for hours.  
  
"Chadic." Daniel whispered.  
  
"What?" But he was asleep again. "Janet?" Sam called to her doctor friend. "He said something."  
  
"What'd he say?" She inquired walking over quickly.  
  
"Chadic." Sam repeated.  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"I don't know." At this Jack walked in and Sam was told to leave, and to get something to eat. Janet told Jack what Daniel had said.  
  
"General?" Sam said as she entered General Hammond's office.  
  
"Major," he could see she was upset "how is Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"He'll be OK but sir, I need to tell you something that has been going on with Daniel for the past few weeks." She went on to tell him all about Sha're and the girl.  
  
"So your saying that what we have believed for almost five years is all wrong?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have to find her, Dr. Jackson will not be the same until she is OK."  
  
"Sir permission to learn about 'Chadic'?"  
  
"Granted, but it sounds familiar."  
  
Sam thought for a minute, "Daniel's File!" she exclaimed remembering one of the languages Daniel spoke. "The translation!" With out another word she ran out of the room and to Daniel's quarters.  
  
When she got there she found the book on the Chadic language and started to look for the papers Daniel had started. But a woman stopped her.  
  
"Please let my Daniel read this first?" she pleaded with Sam.  
  
Sam blinked a few times before answering. "Yes, but he is in a coma right now..."  
  
"He will awaken in a short while." Then she was gone, Sam was not sure what to do so she set the book down on the shelf and left. 


	5. Chapter 5

She pulled her covers over her head when the man walked into the room. He walked over to her and pulled her off of the bed.  
  
"Please, no more tests, I don't know anything that you ask about!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke.  
  
"Little LIER!" The man through her onto the floor, "You will tell us eventually!"  
  
She wanted to say 'How can I tell you what I don't know!' but she knew it would bring her more pain. The man decided he would not listen to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and out of the room.  
  
She was strapped to a chair in a cold dark room. This was all becoming to familiar to young Bella. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying. She didn't hear the question but she answered with a simple 'I do not know.' It didn't take long for the man to get over to her. Bella felt a strong pain in her head and all became black and soundless.  
  
"He's waking up!" Sam said loudly as Daniel opened his eyes. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Sam asked remembering what Janet had said earlier about him losing his memory.  
  
"Uh... yes, but I cant remember your name, sorry." Sam's face went pale when he said this. She went into the hallway and got Jack.  
  
"Do you know who this is?" She pointed to Jack and Jack gave Daniel a toothy grin.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"Its," he scrunched up his nose as if he forgot the name "its Teal'c."  
  
"What!" Jack exclaimed, "Come on Daniel don't do this to me, don't you know who I am? I mean I only worked with you for what 7, 8 years!" Jack felt hurt to have his best friend tell him that he didn't remember him.  
  
"Sorry." Daniel mumbled. "Uh I'm tired, can I go to sleep now?" He felt exposed with them staring at him, besides he didn't even know who they were.  
  
"Daniel, your up." Janet said walking over to check on her patient.  
  
"Janet," Jack started, "He thinks I'm Teal'c!"  
  
"You should regain your memory with in the next few hours" she said to Daniel then turned to Jack, "Colonel, why don't you take him around, to you know jog his memory?"  
  
"Sure." Jack waited for Daniel to get up out of bed before they started to walk through the halls.  
  
"Your Hammond aren't you?" Daniel asked, realizing that he most definitely wasn't Teal'c.  
  
Jack sighed, "No, I'm Jack."  
  
"Oh that's right... sorry Jack."  
  
"Its aright. You mean to say you don't remember anything?"  
  
"I do, I have to get to my office though there is something I have to do."  
  
"Yeah, and what is that?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"What can I say, this feels familiar."  
  
"Uh-ha." Daniel could vaguely remember that he'd lost his memory before.  
  
"Look at this." Jack said 15 minutes later in Daniel's quarters. He held up the paper and notes Daniel had taken before. He took them from Jack and read over them.  
  
"Sha're..." He whispered.  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"Just the name, look Jack, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you later." This was Jack's queue to leave, and he did. Daniel got into the bed and laid there for a while before drifting into a light sleep.  
  
Again she stood next to his bed watching over him. "Husband?" she called to him softly. Having over heard that his memory wasn't so good right now she was scared that he wouldn't remember her. When he didn't wake up she called to him again. "Daniel?" She bent down closer to his ear and whispered his name. He was vaguely aware of someone calling him as he slept. He couldn't grasp the voice though he didn't recognize it. After a few seconds he opened his eyes. In front of him was the face of a beautiful woman. He stared at her for a minute before it all came back to him. It came in one wave and he had to close his eyes to take it all in. "Husband? Are you OK?" He opened his eyes to the soft voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be OK now."  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"My Daniel, I am your guardian angel." Daniel smiled at her.  
  
"Tell me more about the girl?"  
  
"I can not tell you much."  
  
"How much can you tell me?" Daniel's eyes pleaded with Sha're's. He sat up in his bed and raised his hand to her cheek; he let his fingers hover there for a second before lowering them.  
  
"Her name is Bella."  
  
"Is she also a Harsesis child?"  
  
"This is to be the most difficult part about the girl." Her smile faded and was replaced by a frown.  
  
"She is then?" His face fell, knowing that meant she was Sha're and Apophis's child.  
  
"No she is not." He looked at her alarmed, wondering what she would say next. "Daniel she is..." She was cut off when Daniel disappeared into thin air.  
  
"What the hell?" Daniel said as he appeared on an Asgard ship. He looked around to see Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Thor all standing and watching him.  
  
"Hey Daniel." Jack said as if to answer Daniel's question.  
  
"Hello Dr. Jackson." Thor said noticing the annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"I have to go back now." His eyes begged with Thor.  
  
"Do you not remember Thor, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, knowing that he had thought Jack was himself.  
  
"No, I mean yes, I remember him, but you don't understand, I was talking to Sha're she was about to tell me something important about Bella."  
  
"Bella?" Sam questioned.  
  
"That is the girl's name, please send me back?"  
  
"Thor needs us Daniel," Jack started. "Go back and find out what she was going to tell you and be ready to be beamed up in 10 minutes."  
  
"Thank you!" Thor sent him back.  
  
No one was in his room though. It felt empty and cold, he felt so alone.  
  
"Sha're?" He yelled into the air. "Come back..." His voice became more of a whisper. He realized that she was really gone and he fell back to the wall. He slid onto the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms. This is how he was when 10 minutes later he was back on Thor's ship.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?" Thor came up to him. "We are having a problem with a ship of ours."  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
"We were testing it and the crew became aware of the replicators that had infested it, five of the crew are still trapped on the ship, we need your help."  
  
"OK." Daniel could not just let five of the Asguard die, and he would make sure they didn't take long to save them. He got up and went to find Jack, Sam and Teal'c. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Didn't we get rid of the replicators?" Jack asked Sam, as they got closer to the infected ship.  
  
"So did I but you have to remember that it'd only take a few replicator chips to reproduce. What I'm wondering is why it took so long." She turned to Thor with questioning eyes.  
  
"Major Carter there was an Asgard experimenting on some of the chips we found that were deactivated. They could have somehow been reactivated with out him noticing, then it would have only been a matter of time before there we're thousands of replicators."  
  
"How'd they get to the ship before you noticed?" Jack asked annoyed.  
  
"The experimenting room is in the same building as the ship hanger." Sam added remembering the last time she had been on Thor's home world.  
  
"That is correct." Thor said as he walked to the control table.  
  
"I'm going to see how Daniel is doing." Jack said and left Thor and Sam in the control room.  
  
Sam walked in to the storage area where Teal'c and Daniel were looking to see that all of the weapons were there.  
  
"So what's the story?" Daniel asked with out looking at her. Sam went on to tell them what was happening.  
  
"Major Carter dose this seem possible to you?" Teal'c asked he did not believe the replicator story.  
  
"A little farfetched but possible yes." Sam answered with a confused look on her face.  
  
They went to the control room when they felt the ship exit hyper drive. Jack was at the window. They joined him, handing him a gun and some other weapons.  
  
"C-ya later Thor." Jack said as they were engulfed in white light and disappeared.  
  
"Holy..." Jack said as they entered a prison cell on a ship. "I think old Thor made a mistake."  
  
"I don not believe this is an Asgard ship O'Neill." Teal'c said stating the obvious.  
  
"Looks like goa'uld to me." Daniel said just as two Jaffa guards came into the cell.  
  
"Not you guys again." Jack said annoyed.  
  
"In time you will worship my Master, Mekhentiirry." A tall jaffa said straight-faced before he turned and left.  
  
"Master I believe your plan has worked." The jaffa said to the projection of a man with glowing eyes.  
  
"You have SG-1 then?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Daniel?" Jack said turning to his friend. "Who the heck is Mekhent- something?"  
  
"Mekhentiiry. He is the son of Osiris and Isis, believed to be the god of the blind on nights when there is no moon."  
  
"Great! Thor wouldn't do this to us, so who the heck was that?" Jack said angry.  
  
"Sir that might have been a projection, a very advanced projection at that." Sam answered him.  
  
"Major Carter do you believe we have been tricked?" Teal'c asked Sam.  
  
"Yeah Teal'c, looks like we have."  
  
"Aright then, how we gonna get outta here?" Jack asked all of them.  
  
"We're going to need a good plan for this one sir." Sam responded. She gestured to their empty hands, vests and belts.  
  
"Dang," Jack exclaimed, "I didn't notice that!"  
  
"You!" The tall jaffa was back, and he was pointing to Jack.  
  
"Yes?" Jack asked annoyed.  
  
"Come with me!" He went into the cell and grabbed Jack. Sam attempted to shoot at him.  
  
"Let him go!" She yelled. The jaffa raised his zat-gun to her and shot her. Teal'c caught her as she fell to the ground and Daniel jumped on the jaffa's back. Before Daniel was also zatted down he bit the jaffa's thick neck. As he turned to leave the jaffa kicked Daniel on the side.  
  
Teal'c laid Sam and Daniel down on the far side of the room and waited for Jack to return. He regretted not trying to help Jack, but he did not want to be helped, Teal'c could see it in his eyes.  
  
"Holy Shirt..." Sam said as she woke up.  
  
"Major Carter is there something wrong with your shirt?" Teal'c inquired.  
  
"No, its something Cassie has been saying, I guess it kind of rubbed off on me." She looked over to Daniel he looked hurt. "What happened to Daniel?"  
  
"He was trying to help O'Neill and after biting the jaffa's neck he was also zatted and then the jaffa proceeded to kick him in the side."  
  
"Daniel bit him? All right Daniel!"  
  
"What'd I do now?" Daniel said waking up. "Oh god..." He said as he noticed the sharp pain in his side.  
  
"Are you OK Daniel?" Sam asked rushing to his side.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
  
"How are we going to get back to Earth?" Teal'c asked after hearing that his friend would be OK.  
  
"I don't know, General Hammond thinks we're with Thor, so he wont be looking for us."  
  
They heard someone walking towards the room so Daniel and Sam laid down as to make the jaffa think that they we're still knocked out. The door was opened and Jack was thrown in and Teal'c was ordered out.  
  
Sam rushed over to Jack to see if he was aright. Daniel had found it to painful to move. Jack was bruised but fine.  
  
"They want to know how to open the iris." Jack said out-of-breath.  
  
"Sir you need to rest if we're going to escape." Sam ordered.  
  
"Carter how many times do I need to tell you, you're not in charge." Jack said trying to lighten the mood Sam smiled.  
  
"Yes Sir." She joked with him as he lay down to try to rest.  
  
"How do you feel Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"Like crap."  
  
"Been worse then." Jack said trying to make him feel a little better.  
  
"Yeah, I have."  
  
Daniel was thrown back into the cell. This had to have been the fifth time at least that he'd been questioned. They'd lost track of time, for all they knew they could have been on the ship for a week, but Sam didn't think so.  
  
"You OK?" Jack asked him, his voice was weak and hard to hear.  
  
"No." Daniel answered truthfully. Sam was sleeping and Teal'c was deep in Kel-nor-reem.  
  
"What'd they do to you?" Jack hadn't been questioned as many times and probably felt a million times better then Daniel did.  
  
"What didn't they?" He sounded as if he was crying. He couldn't take it anymore. The jaffa must have decided that he was the weak link I the team because they were the worst to him. At least that's what it felt like; he was also in pain because he felt that he was to late to save Bella.  
  
"We'll get out of here soon Danny, don't worry."  
  
Daniel didn't get a chance to answer because a group of jaffa entered the cell and grabbed them. Sam woke up startled and Teal'c had come out of his rest as he had heard the door open. They couldn't fight back they were too weak.  
  
After being forced down the winding halls they were made kneel in front of a projection of what they were told was Mekhentiiry.  
  
"Good work, Ken'ta." He looked them over for a second, "They will not tell you anything?" He inquired.  
  
"No master, we have tried for days and have gotten no information from them." Ken'ta answered with his head bowed.  
  
"Kill them."  
  
"It would be most pleasure full my Lord." He turned his staff weapon on Sam and fired it right in her chest. She screamed and fell sideways onto Jack. Her body was limp and lifeless.  
  
"You Basterd!" Jack yelled at him he jumped to his feet ready to lunge at Ken'ta. Teal'c and Daniel were right beside him.  
  
Ken'ta turned his weapon on Jack and fired it. Just as he fired Jack Teal'c Daniel and Sam were engulfed in white light. The staff fire hit the floor where Jack had been.  
  
"She will live." Thor said as Jack, Daniel and Teal'c appeared in the control room of his ship. They had looked on the floor expecting to see Sam's body lying there. Jack was crying and so was Daniel.  
  
"Thor?" Jack asked when he saw the familiar gray alien in front of him.  
  
"Yes O'Neill, it is really me this time."  
  
"Where's Sam?" Daniel demand.  
  
"She is here." He gestured to the entrance to the room. Sam was standing there looking confused.  
  
"God Sam!" Her head turned in surprise when she heard Jack call her by her name.  
  
"Sir?" She asked bewildered when Daniel and Jack half ran to her.  
  
"We thought we'd lost you!" Daniel exclaimed answering her question.  
  
"Thor how'd you get here, how'd you know?" Sam asked Thor.  
  
"General Hammond was worried when you took so long to turn. He used the device I gave him to contact me. After I assured him that I had nothing to do with you being missing I came to find you."  
  
"Thor your timing seems to be wonderful." Teal'c said with one of his rare smiles.  
  
"Lets go home." Jack said. Daniel sighed in relief.  
  
"You need to see Janet when we get back Daniel." Sam said worried.  
  
"Me? You're the one who just came back from the dead!" Sam smiled and hugged him. 


	7. Chapter 7

"General?" Jack said following General Hammond into his office after the debriefing.  
  
"Yes Colonel?"  
  
"What device was Thor talking about?" None of the team knew that the General could contact Thor at any given time.  
  
"A few months ago Thor gave me this," he pulled a circular device out of his pocket. "He informed me that it was to only be used in an emergency. When you did not return I decided that this could be classified as an emergency."  
  
"So we were really gone for a week?" Jack had been knocked out for most of the time so he would have guessed half that.  
  
"Yes, you were." Hammond said as Jack turned to leave. "Colonel?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Report to the infirmary with the rest of your team."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You were all very lucky." Janet said as she finished the last of their tests. "Especially you Sam." Sam didn't even have a mark from where the staff blast had hit and killed her.  
  
"What was it like to be dead Carter?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Cold." Sam replied, she didn't really remember what it had felt like, and Jack knew that.  
  
"Indeed Major Carter it is good to know you are not injured."  
  
"Thanks Teal'c. How are you doing Daniel?" He had been quiet the whole time and she hoped he was OK.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Actually Daniel, I'd like to keep you over night. The rest of you are fit to go, just make sure you come back if you feel any discomfort Colonel." Jack had a cracked rib and some bruises.  
  
"Sure thing Doc."  
  
"I'd be fine in my quarters Janet." Daniel protested agents staying for the night.  
  
"Maybe you'd better stay Daniel, you don't look so good." Sam said backing Janet up.  
  
"Indeed it would be most wise to listened to Dr. Fraser." Teal'c added.  
  
"Well aren't you guys nice?" Daniel said sarcastically.  
  
"It's getting late, Daniel you should get some sleep all of you should." Janet ordered. They all said good night and Sam, Jack and Teal'c left leaving Daniel alone. Janet prepared a bed for him and Daniel tried to get some sleep.  
  
Daniel awoke in a graveyard. He looked around to see Sha're standing off to the side under a tree. There was a single grave apart from the others that she was standing over. She turned around just as Daniel walked up to her.  
  
"My Daniel you have come." Her voice was sad and nothing above a whisper.  
  
"Am I to late?" He asked horror in his blue eyes. He looked down onto the grave marker and his face went completely white.  
  
"It is true Daniel... but she is not yet dead, you must find her as soon as you can! She is very near death!" Sha're pleaded with him. Daniel fell to his knees to take in this new information.  
  
"Oh Sha're why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I could not bring my self to."  
  
The area around them began to shift and Sha're was gone. Daniel stood alone on Abydos. He turned quickly and a boy appeared.  
  
"Shifu?" Daniel said recognizing the harsesis child.  
  
"Yes it is I."  
  
"What can you tell me about your sister?"  
  
"I was not yet born when she was hidden but I know of her."  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"She is closer to you then you think." The area shifted again and Daniel was in his room at the SGC.  
  
"Remember, Daniel, when you thought me Chadic?" Sha're said from behind him.  
  
"Yes I do." Then he saw the papers on his desk.  
  
"They will tell you all you need to know."  
  
"What dose 'she is closer then you think' mean?"  
  
"Hurry Husband, you have not much time left." Sha're was gone again and Daniel woke up in the infirmary at the SCG.  
  
"Morning Daniel." Janet said when she saw him wake up.  
  
"Morning, can I go now?"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Just be careful!" Daniel got up and avoiding the pain he walked quickly to his quarters to finish the translation.  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed an hour later when he was finished. He knew what planet she was on, he even knew who had captured her. Daniel half ran to Sam's lab to tell her what he knew.  
  
"Hey Daniel, how do you feel?"  
  
"Great! Sam, guess what I found out!"  
  
"You know where she is?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Where then?" Sam asked getting excided.  
  
Just before he answered Jack walked in the lab. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Jack." Daniel said with a smile.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack asked surprised to hear Daniel so happy.  
  
"He knows where she is Sir!"  
  
"Where?" Jack asked happy that Daniel had figured it out.  
  
"She's on Earth!"  
  
"What?" Jack said loudly.  
  
"She is!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Only one problem..."  
  
"Knew that was comin'" Jack said discouraged.  
  
"We're going to have to find the N.I.D."  
  
"We're closer though." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Jack? Could you maybe get Maybourne to give us the location?"  
  
"I'll do my best." Jack said wanting to help his friend. "Dose the General know about this?"  
  
"I told him about Bella but we should tell him about the N.I.D being involved." Sam responded.  
  
"Well then, lets go!" Daniel exclaimed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sam sat in her room at her house. It was the first time in weeks that she was off base. She was singing alone to the music that she had playing loudly from the CD player she'd bought recently. She hadn't heard the phone ring any of the three times it did, or even the knocks on the door.  
  
"Maybe she went for a walk?" Daniel suggested.  
  
"Indeed Major Carter dose not seem to be home." Teal'c told Jack, who was still knocking.  
  
"I don't know about that, lets just go in and check." He pulled out the key to her house. They each had a key to all of the team member's homes, just in case.  
  
"Sam?" Daniel called as they went in.  
  
"Do you hear that Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"It's coming from her room." They walked down the hall to and up the steeps to Sam's room. Stopping outside of her door they heard music. Jack knocked on the door but Sam didn't answer. After about a minute they decided to go in.  
  
Sam was on her bed, her eyes closed she was still singing, unaware of the men who stood in the doorway.  
  
"I need you like water, like breath, like rain/I need you like mercy from heavens gate/there's a freedom in your arms that carries me through/I need you" She sang along loudly.  
  
"Major." Jack said his voice loud and deep.  
  
Sam jumped embarrassed. She could feel the blush as it rose from her neck to her cheeks.  
  
"I didn't know you sang." Daniel said amused.  
  
"Is everything OK at the base?" Sam asked jumping up and hitting 'stop' on the CD player.  
  
"Never better!" Jack said with a grin.  
  
"We need you to accompany us on a 'road trip' as Daniel Jackson has called it."  
  
"Then..." Sam said excitedly looking right at Daniel.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'll definitely go!"  
  
"Good because if you said 'no' I'd have ordered you to." Jack said in a serious tone.  
  
"Lets go." Sam said walking out the door.  
  
Jack coughed, Sam looked at him funny. "What?"  
  
"You really want to go like that?" He asked looking at her baggy pajama pants and lime green thin strap tank top.  
  
"I should get dressed."  
  
"Hurry, we'll be in the car." Daniel said, he didn't mean to be rude but he was excited.  
  
"Calm down Danny." Jack said as they went down the steeps Daniel was half running.  
  
"Sorry Jack."  
  
It only took a few minutes before Sam was in the passenger seat of Jack's car.  
  
"Lets get going." Jack said as they pulled out of the parking spot.  
  
It was another hour before they passed their destination.  
  
"We should park a few blocks away so no one is specious." Jack said thinking out loud.  
  
"Right." Daniel responded.  
  
They pulled into a drug store parking lot two blocks away from the 'deserted' warehouse.  
  
"What's the game plan?" Sam asked when they got out of the car.  
  
"We should take them from the back. We're not going in to harm anyone. It'd be better if we go in get the girl and get out." Jack said taking command.  
  
"Indeed surprise would be the best way O'Neill." Teal'c said understanding Jack's plan.  
  
"I hope we're not to late." Daniel said getting paranoid.  
  
"We're not." Sam assured him.  
  
"Lets move out." Jack said making sure he had his radio. Sam held her's out, as did Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
"Daniel, do you see anyone?" Jack's voice crackled through Daniel's radio.  
  
"No, not at this door, I'm going in."  
  
"Careful."  
  
Daniel crept up to the side door. He tried the knob. It was locked.  
  
"Jack, it's locked." He whispered into the radio.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute I'll pick it." Sam said hearing the conversation. She crept along the side of the building. Nearing Daniel she saw a window that was opened. "I have a better idea." She whispered into the radio.  
  
"Major?" Jack said right away.  
  
"There is an opened window, I'm going in."  
  
"Take Teal'c." Jack ordered.  
  
"Where are you located Major Carter?"  
  
"Teal'c I'm about half way around the building. There are a few trees and a bush right under the window."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Sam, don't go in without him." Daniel said his voice had a pleading tone.  
  
"I wont."  
  
With in a few minutes Teal'c and Sam climbed in the window. They landed in a dark room that looked to be a storage area.  
  
"We're in." Sam said as she looked around the room, it was empty.  
  
"Good, we're going to follow." With that Jack and Daniel both started to make their way to the opened window.  
  
Sam and Teal'c opened the door, ready to shoot if they were shot at. The hallway was empty so they headed out. Quietly they checked all of the rooms in the hallway all were empty.  
  
"There appears to be no one in this hallway." Teal'c whispered into the radio.  
  
"We're going up." Sam added to what Teal'c said.  
  
"We're right behind you." Daniel said into his radio as he and Jack climbed through the window. They made there way into the hallway. Teal'c and Sam were gone already. "What floor are you on?"  
  
"The second."  
  
"We're going to the third." Jack said so that the search would go quickly.  
  
"We've got company." Sam whispered into the radio hiding in a doorway as a man walked down the hall. He went into the room next to the one Sam and Teal'c were hiding in. They heard yelling in the room and then the man walked out turning the other way down the hall and up the other staircase. "He went up, maybe you should come down I think I know where she is."  
  
It didn't take long for Daniel and Jack to come down and find them.  
  
"Where?" Daniel said breathlessly.  
  
"There." Teal'c pointed to the next room. Daniel went to the door with them right behind him. He listened but didn't hear any thing. He opened the door and at first they didn't see anything. Once their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting they spotted a dark figure on the floor. Daniel ran to it.  
  
"Is she alright Daniel Jackson?" Daniel was staring at the girl in disbelief. There was blood on her face and in her hair. She looked to be freshly wounded.  
  
"She has a pulse, but it is very weak." Sam said holding her wrist.  
  
"We have to get her out of here."  
  
"She shouldn't be moved."  
  
"So we should leave her here!" Daniel said anger in his voice.  
  
"Just be gentile." Sam said realizing Daniel's point.  
  
"I will." Daniel said picking her up in his arms. She wasn't very heavy. Quickly and carefully he started for the steeps. Sam right behind him Jack and Teal'c covering them.  
  
They heard someone coming and saw a gun shot; luckily it didn't hit any of them. "Daniel take her and GO, now!"  
  
Daniel went half running. He found the door and kicked it. The door flung opened he broke the lock. He never knew he was so strong, of course he was determined to get out and get Bella to safety.  
  
He crossed the street to a small Chinese place, people looked at him in surprise when they noticed the condition of the girl in his arms.  
  
"Please, I need to call an ambulance and the police!" He said to the young Chinese clerk. She pushed the phone towards him.  
  
Sam dove into an empty room for cover. Big mistake. Someone had thrown in a gas bomb in the door. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy and she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Teal'c was surprised to see Jack fall onto the floor he had been attacked from behind. The man tried to knock Teal'c out but did not expect Teal'c to take him instead. A heavy fog filled the room and Teal'c like Sam was knocked out. 


	9. Chapter 9

"General, we have her." Daniel had called General Hammond while the ambulance was on its way. He wanted to consult him before calling the police.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Hurt badly, the ambulance is on its way."  
  
"Good, and Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c?"  
  
"I don't know, they told me to go when we were compromised, they may have been captured. I was going to call the police but thought better of it."  
  
"Good job Doctor. I'm going to try to send a helicopter to get Bella and I'll send Sg-9to go after the rest of your team."  
  
"Thank you General."  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
He hung up. Daniel knelt down next to Bella. He jumped hearing the sound of loud sirens coming around the corner.  
  
Teal'c woke up in a dark room, he tried the door but it was no use. Jack and Sam were still knocked out on the floor. There was a window but it had mettle bars on it. Teal'c searched the room he was glad to see that Daniel was not in the room. Hopefully that meant that he had escaped.  
  
Sam woke up next. There was a dark figure standing over her. She blinked twice before realizing that it was Teal'c. "Where's the Colonel?"  
  
"O'Neill has not yet awoken." Teal'c nodded toward Jack.  
  
Sam went over to him. He was not bleeding but he had some burses. 'His ribs must be killing him.' She thought remembering his cracked rib.  
  
"How is she?" Daniel asked the doctor as he walked out of Bella's room.  
  
"She will be OK, her main problem was a large cut on her head, she may have a concussion or amnesia but that should clear up in a few days."  
  
"Uh... I called my boss, General George Hammond, and he is sending a helicopter to pick Bella and myself up to take us back to the base I work at, we have an amazing medical staff."  
  
"That should be fine."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Daniel went into her room and sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed. Bella's face looked so pale agents the white pillowcase.  
  
"Come on Colonel, wake up..." Sam said holding Jack's head on her lap.  
  
"Major Carter do you think it is wise to move him?" Teal'c asked noticing that she had lifted Jack's head into her lap.  
  
"Its better then the hard floor." Sam said looking right into Teal'c's eyes.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Jack could hear them talking about him, somewhere. They sounded very far away. He tried to move but it didn't work. The voices were becoming clearer and he opened his eyes. He found himself staring into Sam's eyes Teal'c was standing behind her.  
  
"Sir?" Sam said then she saw his eyes open.  
  
"Carter... what happened?"  
  
"O'Neill you were attacked from behind while we covered for Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered him.  
  
"Can you stand up?" Sam inquired.  
  
He tried to get up and fell back into Sam. "No."  
  
Daniel was startled by the knock on the door. "Come in." Janet opened the door. "Hey Janet."  
  
"Daniel How is she?" Janet said moving towards the bed.  
  
"The doctor says she will be fine."  
  
"Good, we're ready to take her back." She left the room.  
  
"I think someone is coming." Teal'c said standing at the door.  
  
"Crap!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
The door fling opened and N.I.D members surrounded them. They didn't recognize any of them. One of the men grabbed Sam and held a gun to her back.  
  
"Tell us why you wanted the Harsesis child, or I'll shoot her."  
  
"We just didn't want you to have her!" Sam said throwing her head back into his and flinging her self around. She kicked him and took his gun. She was about to pull the trigger when the all to familiar smoke filled the air. They fell down onto the floor unconscious.  
  
"Thanks Janet." Daniel said as he climbed into the medical helicopter.  
  
"No problem." She looked Bella over. "We need to hurry up and get her back though."  
  
"Lets go." Daniel said to the pilot as they buckled themselves.  
  
Four men wearing gas masks tied up the N.I.D members, after which they waited for SG-1 to wake up.  
  
"Kovachek?" Jack inquired as when he woke up. "Aren't you guys soposta be off-world?"  
  
"We were the only team that General Hammond could call back. He tried the others but they were busy, while we had been just finishing up anyway." Colonel Kovachek said answering Jack's question.  
  
Sam woke up and then Teal'c. "They'll be up soon then." Jack said noticing that the effect the sleep gas had caused was wearing off.  
  
"Did Daniel get back OK?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, we saw him when he and a girl got into the helicopter the General sent." Kovachek's 2IC answered her.  
  
"Good." Teal'c put in just as the N.I.D members woke up.  
  
"Can I see her now?" Daniel asked Janet. He had been waiting for a while now after Bella had been brought into the infirmary.  
  
"Sure but only for a few minutes." Janet smiled before going into her office. "Oh and Daniel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If she wakes up tell me."  
  
"OK." He moved the curtain that sectioned Bella off from the rest of the infirmary. She had been cleaned so there was no more blood, she was bruised all over and there were bandages on her head and arms, which was all he could see. There was a light blue liquid being pumped into her through the I.V in her hand it was going to slow her ageing rate back to normal. The Tok'ra had delivered it when they brought Maybourne to the base to talk to Jack. Daniel sat down in the chair next to the bed. He must have dosed off because the next thing he heard was Janet telling Jack to stop moving. He walked out to see his friends getting a check over like he had.  
  
"Hey." Daniel said happy they made it back. "When'd you get back?"  
  
"About ten minutes ago." Sam answered.  
  
"Well you don't look to happy Jack." He noted the horrible look to Jack's face.  
  
"Yeah well Doc here wants to take blood."  
  
"Don't feel to privileged Colonel, I took Teal'c and Sam's blood first."  
  
"Right...." Jack retorted.  
  
They heard a cough and Janet looked behind the curtain at Bella. "Daniel!" she exclaimed. "I think she is wakening up!" Daniel ran to her side.  
  
"Bella?" He said hoping she wouldn't be scared.  
  
"You came." She said with a wide grin. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry about the long Delay between chapters, I have been so busy I even wrote another story :-S lol, check it out its called 'Through The Rain'! Heh. Well it has been brought to my attention that the spelling and grammar is not that good, but I am trying and the computer grammar check has not picked up any mistakes that I have not changed. Anyway I am not sure if this is the last chapter or not so keep checking back! :-D Enjoy -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know Danny," Jack said to Daniel, they were sitting in the cafeteria he had been able to drag Daniel out of the infirmary after Bella had quickly fallen back to sleep.  
  
"Hmm?" Daniel answered looking at Jack over his large cup of coffee.  
  
"Bella doesn't look like her, uh... dad."  
  
"Yes she dose," Sam said sitting down next to Jack. "She looks a lot like him."  
  
Jack looked at Sam confused, she had a funny grin that caused him to laugh. "You know, I really don't see it." By now Jack had figured it out and was playing around with them.  
  
"Sam is right." Daniel said smiling. "Although I can see her mother in her also."  
  
"Oh definitely!" Sam said with a giggle.  
  
"Sam?" Daniel said suddenly. "How did you find out?"  
  
"It didn't take long, I just had to look at her and I knew." Sam said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"I'm happy for you Danny, but what's gonna happen next?" Jack asked. "I mean, now that you have a daughter and all, you most likely won't want to do much here" he gestured around the room "anymore."  
  
"I don't really know, I have a meeting with the General tomorrow, so I have some more time to think about it." He answered.  
  
"Well if you need someone to talk to." Sam said patting Daniel's arm across the table.  
  
"I'm going to head back now, I want to be there when she wakes up again." Daniel said getting up.  
  
"Well she seemed to know you already." Jack said.  
  
"I hope she dose." Daniel smiled and headed out of the room.  
  
Daniel walked into the infirmary and straight over to the bed Bella was laying on. He didn't want to let anyone know but he was scared he wasn't sure she would live. Janet must have been able to read his face because she walked over to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder she tried to comfort him.  
  
"She'll be O.K Daniel, I know she will." He sighed when she said this.  
  
"What if the Tok'ra don't get here in time with the medication?" He had known that Bella needed a special medication to slow her ageing rate and the Tok'ra had been contacted and asked to send it. 'But what if they are even a minute late?' Daniel thought his head hung down in fear.  
  
"They will, I know they will." Janet looked him in the eye and suddenly smiled. "You know I just got her blood work back." She waited for a response when she didn't get one she continued, "I just wanted to check to make sure although its VERY obvious..." Daniel looked up at this; fear was in his eyes despite the wide smile on his friend's face. "She is definitely..." she paused "your daughter." He smiled.  
  
"I know it's strange isn't it? I mean after all this time, I thought Sha're was dead and that Shifu was her only child, if I had known!" He was embarrassed for going off like that in front of Janet but her eyes urged him to continue. "I just can't believe that I, Doctor Daniel Jackson, have a daughter! And to top it all off she is fourteen years old!" His face showed the fear he had been hiding and he went on in a low whisper. "And now, now she is dieing, I have never gotten to know her, and I might never get to, all because of the damned N.I.D." His vision was blurred and he turned away from Janet and looked down at Bella's sleeping face. 'She is so beautiful,' he thought 'just like her mother.' He sighed and sunk down into the chair. Janet could tell he needed to be alone and went to her office. Daniel fell asleep after a half an hour of watching Bella sleep.  
  
"My Daniel." Sha're smiled at him as he woke up.  
  
"Sha're," Daniel grinned and hugged her. "I found Bella, I found her but..." She cut him off.  
  
"She will be O.K I am sure she will," there was a slight look of fear in her dark eyes. "She is with you now."  
  
"I hope so..." Daniel said under his breath.  
  
"Husband..." Sha'ra said drawing a breath. "I will no longer be able to talk to you, already I have broken the rules and the others are angry. I want you to remember me, I will always love you... always." A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Daniel wiped her eyes with his thumb his own eyes began to tear.  
  
"This time though, at least we get to say good-bye." He was trying to convince himself that he had to be strong for Sha're.  
  
"It will not be forever, I promise." She kissed his lips lightly and started to fade. "Good-bye my Daniel I love you."  
  
"I love you to Sha're." But she was gone before he could finish the sentence.  
  
Next to him he could barely hear someone moving. He was snapped back to the present and his eyes flew open. "Bella?" He questioned quietly, the young girl's eyes were opening. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Daddy?" She sat up leaning on her pillows a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" His eyes twinkled, it felt strange, being called 'daddy' he liked it though it felt right.  
  
"I am going to be all right now, aren't I?" There was fear in her eyes, she had heard the doctor talking and wasn't sure if it was good.  
  
'God, I hope so...' Daniel thought but he said, "Of course." As if to back up his answer the sirens started going off.  
  
"Off-world activation." They heard boom through the base.  
  
"What is that?" Bella asked fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry..." 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I have been writing another story (Fireworks) and well I got caught up in it. Well I figured that I should write the last chapter of this story before I continue with something else.  
  
"So Doc, your finally releasing Bella?" Jack asked sitting on a bed next to the one Bella laid in. He had gotten to know her in the past few days. Daniel was grinning widely from his spot next to the bed.  
  
"Yep, Colonel, Bella seems to be in perfect health. Although," turning to Bella "If you have any problems, I want you to come back."  
  
"Okay." Bella said nodding. She turned to Daniel, "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Yeah, but there is something else we have to do soon." Daniel said which earned him curious looks.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack questioned wanting to know what the younger man had planed.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Daniel held up his hands in defeat. "We just need to go shopping, you need new cloths and... stuff."  
  
"Yay!" Bella exclaimed, she had never been shopping...  
  
"Well I have to get some work done, C-ya soon." Jack said waving as he left.  
  
"Wait, Uncle Jack!" Bella yelled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you come over later?"  
  
"Sure anything kid."  
  
"Good, bring Auntie Sam!"  
  
"Sure." Jack said before walking out of the room.  
  
"Uh... Bella?" Daniel asked shocked. "Why'd you ask him to bring Sam?"  
  
"Duh, because the definitely have feelings for each other!" She winked at him.  
  
"O...K... Lets go home." Bella jumped up and they linked arms and headed home.  
  
A/N I know, I know, its short, but that's how I like it! :-P 


End file.
